herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Momomiya
桃宮いちご, Ichigo Momomiya (Zoey Hanson in the 4Kids dub) is a character from the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power in the 4Kids dub) and the cute and very beautiful main protagonist and heroine of the story. She is the first of the Mew Mews to be introduced and her DNA is merged with an Iriomote WildCat. Plot Tokyo Mew Mew Ichigo is first introduced when she is on a date with her love interest, Masaya Aoyama. She is attending a Red Data Animal exhibit with him (Although she believes that he is oblivious to her feelings, he later returns them and they begin dating). She meets the future Mew Mews at the exhibit. (manga only) In the anime, Ichigo and Masaya go to the park after going to the exhibit. Suddenly, there is an earthquake and then Ichigo is injected with the DNA of an Iriomote Wildcat. She begins acting like a cat, by eating a lot of fish, being more acrobatic (as in she can land on her feet like a cat does), and sleeping a lot. She passes out when she is injected and has a dream of a cat going inside her or merging with her. When she wakes up, Masaya says she has been sleeping for hours. A bit later, Masaya is then attacked by a Chimera Anima and Ryou Shirogane gives her a Mew Pendant and encourages her to transform into Mew Ichigo. Midway through the series, Ichigo gains a mysterious protector – the Blue Knight. This turns out to be Masaya. Throughout the series, Ichigo repeatedly rejects repeated advances by Kish, one of her enemies, but, even though she could not accept his final declaration of love, she cried and held him when he died. Ichigo dies while transferring her own life force into Masaya, who sacrifices himself to kill Deep Blue, another one of her enemies, but is subsequently revived by the Mew Aqua in Masaya . Before Masaya goes off to study abroad in England at the end of the series, Ichigo participates in a mock wedding with Masaya (manga only). Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode reveals that Ichigo lost all of her Mew Powers and joined Masaya in England, but returned to Japan when her powers began to manifest again to aid in the battle against the Saint Rose Crusaders. Personality Despite her cuteness and beauty, Ichigo is clumsy and ditzy. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Masaya. Ichigo cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she is also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She is also very hard working, and very brave (the only thing that scares her is ghosts). She is a very good leader of Team Mew Mew. Her hobbies are buying clothes, and spending time with Masaya. Her favorite food is pastry with maple syrup, popcorn, pizza, pancakes, and fried tuna fish. She dislikes carrots. She is hyper and a happy, cheery person. Her friends Moe and Miwa support her relationship with Masaya. She acts quite preppy in Mew Mew Power. Appearance Civilian﻿ Ichigo has cherry red hair. She normally has it in pigtails tied up in red ribbons. She wears a red ribbon with a bell on it around her neck (given to her by Masaya), and is usually found wearing her school uniform. When not, she is often seen wearing a yellow shirt and red shorts. Cafe Mew Mew She wears a red dress with a white, heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons. She also wears pink socks and black shoes with laces. Instead of pigtails, Ichigo's hair is let down. Mew Mew When Ichigo is transformed, her hair and eyes turn bubblegum pink and she grows black cat ears and a tail. Her tail has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She wears a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are dark pink that reaches to her wrists. Her boots are dark pink with black laces and reaches to her knees. She has dark pink lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant dangling from it. Her Mew Mark is a pink version of the imprint on her mew pendant on the inside of her right thigh. Abilities Ichigo is the leader of the Mew Mews. Ryou Shirogane, a wealthy, 16-year-old boy, gave Ichigo her Mew Pendant so she could transform into Mew Ichigo. Later on in Mew Mew Power, Ichigo meets a grey cat called Alto, who was actually Ryou as a cat, who first finds Ichigo's lost choker. Her DNA is infused with the Iriomote Mountain Cat. Her transformation phrase in Japanese is "Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphosis!", and she transforms into Mew Ichigo. At first, Ichigo constantly frets that Masaya would not return her feelings due to her powers, but he did not mind. She first transforms when Ryou pushes her out of a tree. Ichigo's powers are love-based and emotion-fueled. She transforms partially (cat ears and tail appearing) when she is excited or embarrassed. If she is very excited or embarrassed she turns into a small black cat. She needs to kiss some animal or human to transform back. Ichigo can return the Chimera Anima back to normal. With the DNA of an Iriomote Wildcat, Ichigo is granted certain cat-like abilities. One is being able to land easily after falling from a great distance. Another is being able to predict the weather. Transformation Ichigo's transformation, as expected, is the most elaborate sequence out of the five team members. It begins with her Mew Pendant glowing with a burst of rainbow light. The next scene shows Ichigo in a curled up position, surrounded by the power of the Mew Pendant with her DNA morphing in the background. She then throws her arms upward and twirls around in a burst of sparkles and her Mew uniform appears on her body in a swirl of pink energy. Her tail pops out and her gloves dissolve onto her hands. Finally, her ears sprout from her head and she concludes the transformation by gracefully lifting her leg and sending a stream of sparkles from her hand, which spirals around and dissolves into the Mew Pendant. She then strikes her signature pose. Weapons and Attacks Ichigo's weapon name in Tokyo Mew Mew is simplified to "StrawBell Bell," and her attack is " Ribbon Strawberry Check." Her third weapon is called the MewBerry Rod. Trivia *In an episode of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo said that she was not a good dancer. She provided evidence for this when she revealed that, when she attempted to do the famous Macarena dance, she sent five people to the emergency room, just by dancing. *Iriomote Wildcats live in Taiwan. There are only 60-100 left there. *Ichigo is the only Mew Mew who needed some help for her mutation to speed up. All the other Mew Mews' mutations are all complete and they are either unaware of the mutation (Mint Aizawa and Pudding Fong) or they found out how to unlock it (Lettuce Midorikawa and Zakuro Fujiwara). *Ichigo is the only member of the group whose garter is placed on her right leg, whereas the other members' garters are placed on their left leg. *Ichigo's transformation phrase and attack is the only one not including her name, hers being "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphose" and "Ribbon Strawberry Check," while the other mew mews have their names included in their transformation phrase and attack. (The reason for this is because her Japanese name "Ichigo" is the Japanese translation of strawberry). *Despite her appearance she is NOT related to Ringo Akai. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Magical Girls Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Revived Category:Teenagers Category:Rescuers Category:Damsels Category:Mutated Category:Selfless